


火山温泉蛋

by shaokaodafahao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaokaodafahao/pseuds/shaokaodafahao
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	火山温泉蛋

神秘东方商人进贡的绸缎和丝绒，经由宫廷裁缝的巧手将它们融为了一体。  
这件礼服可以称作是艺术品。  
精致的金银线刺绣，米粒珍珠编织而成的流苏腰带，闪耀的珠宝装饰在迷人的乳沟前，大胆而典雅地展示出成熟女性的魅力。  
桂妮薇儿王后依然会是下一场庆典上最瞩目的女人。  
见她穿上新制礼服的人无一不如此称赞道。  
她抱以矜持的微笑。  
它很美，柔软而又丝滑的触感令人爱不释手，对她来说犹如被尖刺包裹。  
因为那件事情，亲眼见证了不列颠最黑暗的秘密，她不能装作一切没有发生过继续心安理得地享受天真浪漫的日子。  
洁白的细盐，教皇祝福过的圣水，纯银制的匕首。每一天，桂妮薇儿虔诚地祷告，接受牧师们的教诲，翻阅圣经内的奥秘，寻找杀死恶魔的方法。

最后一名圆桌骑士离开，桂妮薇儿拒绝了侍女们的帮助，目送着她们捂嘴笑着散去。  
薄胎骨瓷茶壶里泡着同样珍贵的红茶，清澈的红汤散发着花果木的芬芳。  
陛下如预想中那般，毫无防备地享用下午茶。  
“天色不早了，我送你回去。我的王后。”  
她站起身，伸出手。桂妮薇儿自然跟着站起来，将手放进少女的掌心中。  
“桂妮薇儿？”  
“不，陛下。”今夜的王后力气大得惊人，将她按回椅子里，“请您先安心睡一觉，我会一直陪在您的身边。相信我，等您醒来，一切都会好的。”  
什么意思？  
为什么王后的眼睛里含着泪水？  
昏沉的睡意袭来，她陷入了黑暗。  
桂妮薇儿抱起少女，将她安置于隐藏在书房角落里的临时卧室内。仅仅一张床，由一道帘子隔开的独立空间，藏在深深的书架后。  
温柔的吻落在沙金色的发顶。  
梅林曾说过，因为阿瓦隆的庇护，王的耐药性异于常人。足够令一匹马昏睡上半天的剂量，她不清楚在王身上能坚持多久。  
只要给她一点点时间就足够了。  
洁白的精盐被细细撒在床铺周围。  
关于厨房失窃的事情，她明天会向凯爵士投案自首。  
以防万一，她还在床底、门头和自己身上各放了一块马蹄铁。

门被推开了。  
完全安静的环境让桂妮薇儿神经比任何时刻要来的紧张。轻轻的一声“吱呀”，在此刻对她来说宛若惊雷巨响。  
入眼的先是一只鞋。珠宝制的扣子彰显主人卜凡的身份。  
鞋子的主人似乎察觉到了异样，抬起的脚停顿了一下。  
门口有细盐和马蹄铁。  
普通的恶魔会被神圣之物净化，化为灰烬。高阶恶魔则会远离。  
那他如果执意闯入呢？  
天生卑劣的家伙，受了多少伤害，就会偿还以百倍的痛苦。他们热衷于挑起事端，推卸责任。  
像是印证教皇的话语，沉重的橡木门被粗暴地踢开。  
她庆幸自己是坐在椅子上的。  
赤红色的邪眼，带着来自地狱燃烧的火焰。还未正眼对上，远远施加而来的压迫感几乎击碎了她的膝盖骨。  
她强迫自己抬起头，能听见骨头违背意愿地“咯吱咯吱”地作响。不列颠的王后，只会向一个人屈服。  
“她人在哪里？”  
恶魔好看的眉头簇起。  
“王在休息。已经过了问访的时间，请回吧，不知名的先生。”  
“嗤。”虚伪的客套话，装腔作势的坚强，让他提了点作弄的兴趣，“你们不列颠的女人怎么都比男人还薄情？前几天晚上才刚刚见过面吧？”  
他绕着椅子打量着她，最后弯下腰勾起她的下颚。舌尖舔过的下唇更加鲜红，薄薄的一层水光在灯光下泛起淫荡和下流，如伊甸园的蛇般吐出诱惑的言语。  
“偷窥丈夫被别人压在身下凌辱，你的兴趣可真不一般呢。唔，也还是处女呢……呵呵，谁能想到不列颠最尊贵的王和王后居然共同献身于本王。”  
“做梦去吧!”  
藏在右手下的圣水朝那张天神俊美的脸泼去。他会露出真实的容貌，但是上帝会赐予他仁慈，这幅丑陋、恶心的姿态不会被别人看到，火焰会从内脏腾起，焚烧一切污秽与罪恶，最终化为灰烬随风散去不过几秒的时间。  
怎么……可能……  
这是由教皇亲自加持过的圣水，她亲眼监督了过程。  
没空再去细想。  
左手还藏了把武器——镶嵌满珠宝的匕首，经常被误以为是一件普通的华贵装饰品，亚瑟王战争所缴获的胜利品。成婚前曾被父亲要求在遭遇不测时自杀守贞，当她成为人妻后却被王搁置在抽屉里。  
王保护了她。  
她也必须为王做出点什么。  
贵重的鞘与瓶被丢弃在一边。  
蝉翼般的纯银刀身划破绸缎的袖子，双手握住刀柄，倾注全力的一击往男人身上扎去。  
银刃刺破了男人的外衫，停在胸膛皮肤前。  
“看来她什么都没教你呢。这样做可不容易至死，反而会卡在肋骨里给敌人反击的机会。”  
明明受了侮辱，男人的心情却好得很，破天荒地指点一二。他的食指触上刀刃，精巧的武器化作了不值钱的银屑。  
男人的面容是如此完美，比起狼狈的模样倒不如说是妖艳，水珠在他低垂的金色长睫上闪耀钻石的光彩。他站起来，甩了甩脑袋，就像平时卡瓦斯玩水后调皮，然后撩起黏在额前的发丝随手往后梳。  
桂妮薇儿已经没有多余的力气了。  
她以为自己已经跨越了，但是当直面超出理解范围的恐怖完全不一样。至少当时她还能哭泣，还能逃跑，而现在她脑海里只有“死亡”二字。  
接着，他咧开了嘴，露出尖牙，瞬间她觉得周围的温度下降了许多，血液仿佛被冻住。  
“真是令人感动的夫妻情深啊。“他的嘴角弯曲，语气却散发森森寒意，“值得不错的赏赐。”  
金色涟漪在男人背后大片大片地铺开，如同天神挥开裁决的羽翼。  
她也要被刺穿四肢了吗？  
不，这个神罚的数量，足够将她剁成数不清的肉块。  
“去吧，睡美人该醒了。”  
数条锁链破空而出，如蛇蜿蜒深入书房的角落。  
阿尔托莉雅的位置不难找，一分钟不到的时间，她已经被锁链拖到了吉尔伽美什的面前。  
被捆住的四肢，安稳的沉睡，令她看起来像是没有意识的漂亮人偶。  
如果平时这么乖巧就好了。  
他的确残暴无情，但是毫无意义的施虐他并不喜欢。追求快乐，遵循天性释放自我，这才是他的性致所在。  
抬起手，一块涟漪配合地浮现在腕侧，滑出一柄利剑，直指沉睡的女人。  
不、不要。  
武器射出的瞬间，桂妮薇儿绝望地闭上双眼。  
“呲——”  
想象中刀刃插入肉块的声音并没有出现，取而代之的，是一声轻快。她睁开眼，毫无瑕疵的少女同体暴露在空气中，而足下正是破碎的金边青裙。  
桂妮薇儿的脸如纸苍白，鲜艳口脂遮不住丰润嘴唇的失色。她扑了过去，双腿因无力而跌倒。她揪住男人的衣摆张开嘴，才发现自己的嗓子已经发不出声。  
泪水从精致的脸庞上滑过。  
惹人怜爱的娇花激起恶毒的嘲讽。  
“杂种，想代替她？”男人嗤笑，手指挥弹构筑魔法，将匍匐的少女隔绝进另外一个空间。  
她以手拍打着无形墙面，可惜除了施术者本人，外界不会察觉任何异常。  
局促的空间，无法逃避“观赏”接下来即将上演的好戏。  
少了打扰，吉尔伽美什愉快地看向被束缚的少女。  
她的身姿娇小，瘦弱且贫乏。不同于这个国家其他的女孩，十二岁开始发育，十五岁拥有傲人身材。所谓的祝福不仅扼杀了作为人的感情，身体方面也拼了命地阻止其正常发展。  
他并非迷恋一个小丫头的身体，但是不得不承认如薄胎瓷器的清透肌肤令人爱不释手。  
自神明被他葬送之后，不知有多少盛装打扮的丰盈女人亲吻他的脚趾，即使在知晓欢爱后便会被抛弃也恳求他的垂眼。  
可是，没有一人怀上他的子嗣。  
人类脆弱的身体自然无法承受神明庞大的力量，偶然怀上，那个胚胎也会在短时间内榨干母亲的养分。  
本来他对子嗣没有执念，可眼前的少女，纯粹的赤龙，无关情爱，单纯地吊起了他的好奇心。  
远古血脉与神明血脉相结合会如何？  
舌头小心地探入她的口腔。  
也许是梦见了美食，她一改平时的撕咬的习惯，竟然主动回应吸吮。  
男人的手掌熟练抚上少女的肌肤，不温柔但也绝非粗暴地揉捏几个敏感部位。  
人类的草药对龙来说几乎无用，那点剂量不过安神。  
无理的冒犯很快惊扰了少女。  
当她迷茫地睁开双眼，吉尔伽美什右手的手指正摩挲着她小腹上最后一道刻印。  
阿尔托莉雅毛骨悚然，睡意瞬间彻底消失。  
吉尔伽美什右手上有两道从她这里夺走的刻印。  
三道鲜红，是梅林为了她的安全着想所下的禁制，战场上有数不清的意外，普通人无法对她施加侮辱。  
——嗯嗯。虽然不会有问题，但是以防万一，阿尔托莉雅你要记好老师接下来的话。  
——什么事情，梅林你的表情好严肃。  
——遇上突破第一道禁制的人，不要犹豫，立马逃走。  
可是，不列颠那么大，她又能到哪里去？  
“醒了？很期待本王的临幸嘛。”  
“……废话少说，赶紧做完滚蛋。”  
“何必心急。本王为了你可是煞费苦心地想了点新玩法。”  
“呵，四把剑增加到十把？”  
“你对本王的品味误解很深。那是应得的惩罚，不是乐子。”  
他摊开另外一只手掌，一个小小的纯净通透的雕花细长水晶瓶，里面盛放着粉色的液体。  
瓶子被递到了嘴边，她能闻到淡淡的玫瑰芬芳。可是傻子都不会相信这是单纯的香水，大抵是下三滥的催情媚药吧。  
她侧过脸表示拒绝。  
“啊，这样啊。”  
尽管人类的药物对她无效，但尊严让她选择宁可承受十把剑插在身上的痛苦，也决不向男人低头。  
她准备好了惩罚的降临，下半身却先传来异常。  
“住……住手……那里是……”  
“还是下面的小嘴诚实，贪吃鬼。“  
“你这下流胚子!”  
“呵呵。“  
少量液体从后方进入，没一会便被肠道吸收了，并没有其他特别的感受。她接着呵斥男人道:“别妄想得逞，邪魔。”  
“嗯？”  
“这点剂量的催情药，对我来说还不如酒来的有效果。”  
吉尔伽美什咧开嘴角。  
“不过是些修复身体的药物。倒是没料到你居然如此贪恋本王的肉体。”  
“哼，你会有好心的时候？”他越是轻描淡写，她心中的绝望越发扩大。明明面对十倍的敌军，她都可以神色自若地谈笑，仿佛对面只是些吓唬乌鸦的稻草人。  
“自然，本王从不吝啬，不是没有为你强大的忍耐力鼓掌过。当然赤龙天生对伤害迟钝……原来本王是这么以为的。”他故意停顿了几秒，可惜对方实在无趣，刻意忽视言语中的暗示不愿给出反应。于是他坐下，为自己倒了杯红酒润润嗓子:“前段时间和宫廷魔术师喝茶，听说了不少故事，其中就包括了——”  
“梅林？他在哪里？“  
“年幼的亚瑟王，怕疼的小女孩，为了不在战场上哭泣请求恩师用魔术切断了痛觉，只保留了最低限度的知觉。”  
“你把他怎么样了!”  
“你更应该关心一下自己的处境。他被本王关在石塔里头禁闭又吃有喝，挺滋润的。收起你那狮子的眼神，这一点来说你该向你的老师学习，他可识相了，也不反抗。”  
对方持有人质。阿尔托莉雅心烦意燥。  
眼前男人身份越发扑朔迷离。若说是敌人，以他的实力不从他们二人下手，直接攻下不列颠是迟早的事情。他方才自称是梅林的朋友，可是哪里来的朋友会自顾自地过来对朋友的徒弟发泄一通。女性关系混乱已经令人头疼，梅林到底撞上什么厉害人物了？  
“我不明白，你究竟有什么目的？”  
难得的沟通，她必须想办法解除误会。再算是报复，也已经足够了吧。  
“实现你的愿望。”  
“胡说什么，我已经收复了不列颠。”  
“是啊，伟大的半吊子宫廷魔术师怎么会告知你们真相呢。一只梦魇，苦于创造龙与人的禁忌之术……哈，人类的欲望真是不知天高地厚，恰巧有点兴趣就随手帮了忙。  
本来已经忘记了，可恶的家伙却胆敢跑来说要给你偷偷找合适的男人延续后代。哈，居然想稀释珍贵实验成果的血脉，就为了几个杂种。”说到这里，吉尔伽美什捏碎了金杯，明显气得不轻，“本王所有物，即使丢弃蒙尘也不是杂种可以随便触碰的。”  
“……”  
“时时刻刻惦记着不列颠未来的你，高兴吧，期待吧，龙与神的孩子。”  
“不列颠的继承者已经决定了。”  
“为了理想舍弃诸多的你，抛弃女人身份的你，宁愿选择一个平庸杂种作为国王。不觉得可笑吗？”  
“住口!”她的诸多反驳到了嘴边，化作一句坚定的苍白:“不需要。”  
“没有征求你的意见。”  
他打了个响指，锁链应声顺从地牵着少女来到他面前。  
双脚打开的姿势过分羞耻，湿漉漉的洞穴仿佛在欢迎男人的到访。  
他的手抓向少女腰最纤细的位置。  
没有得手。  
少女好歹是经过训练的战士，反手拉扯悬挂在空中的锁链寻找新的着力点，拧过腰躲开。  
空间的限制，她只能避开一次，无法逃开第二次。当男人有力的手接触皮肤的那一刻，她不免哆嗦了一下。  
温暖，在寒冷的冬夜里令人忍不住想要喟叹。  
紧接而来的疼痛让她的眉毛拧起。  
为了不列颠，为了成为王，她舍弃了感情还有知觉。对她而言无所谓的东西，对人类而言至关重要。本身并非人类，舍弃这些渐渐将她推向怪物的行列。  
她不明白，软弱存在的必要。  
就像现在，男人正大力掐住她的腰，他已经不是第一次这么做了，但是皮肉下内脏被挤压的痛苦她第一次尝到。  
至少十年未体验过疼痛，经由才修复的神经传达到脑内，被放大了几倍。  
“咕唔。”  
她吞下泛起的唾液，咽下呻吟，绝不向男人认输。  
“好了好了，猫抓老鼠的游戏适可而止吧。”吉尔伽美什提着她的细腰往下按。不过挤进去一点，前端便感受到了肉穴的吸吮。  
简单地进入了，没有受到任何抗拒。  
在她本人没有察觉的状况下，这具酮体早已被他调教得对他极为熟悉。  
怎么……可能……  
她涨红了脸。  
身体的主导权失去了。  
现在的她仿佛一个刚出生的婴儿，对一切的感官如此陌生。原本迟钝的神经此刻敏感得不像话。  
她尝试着如往常不给出任何反应，就像人偶那样。但是实在是困难，她甚至能数出那根可恶的东西上有几条青筋在恶劣跳动。  
子宫酸软、酥麻……不知廉耻地下沉迎合……  
仅仅是被顶了几下，视线无法克制地模糊，眼前变成一片白色。  
“哈、啊哈、哈啊……”  
这是谁的声音？  
迷迷糊糊的，她听见了女人奇怪的喘息。甜甜的、腻人的，如同蜂蜜般粘稠，非常熟悉却又非常的陌生。  
温暖的手指划过脸庞，去拭生理性的泪水和唾液，接着冷酷的男音兜头浇下。  
“真是厉害，居然昏了过去。”吉尔伽美什的羞辱似乎没有尽头，他在交合之处抹了一把，半强迫地将手指塞进她的口中搅动软舌。他的嗓音是何等动人，他的言语就有多么的无耻下流，与高贵形象完全背道而驰。“如何，意识到自己淫荡的本性？稍稍玩弄了下居然潮吹了。不过本王并不讨厌你笨拙的取悦，现在可比之前进步不少哦？哈哈，身体丢得乱七八糟，表情却像死鱼一样令人提不起劲。”  
灵魂回归本体的感觉糟糕透了。  
如果可以，她宁愿死在战场上也不想体验活着的真实。明明是被无情地侵犯，可腰肢放荡地配合男人的进出而扭动，一声声可怜的悲鸣正来自她的口中。  
手和足已经不属于她了。  
像是演练过数百回，双手已经无意识地搭上他的肩膀，大腿熟练地磨蹭他的腰部，小腿绷得笔直，脚趾忍耐着颤抖着蜷曲着。  
“停、停下……”  
“不要了……不要了……”  
微弱的哭腔旋即被尖叫掩盖而过。  
“这可不行呐，阿尔托莉雅。”残忍的男人搂着她，在她耳边轻轻呢喃她名字，如情人私语，“你好自私呢，只顾着一个人快乐怎么行？我这里啊，远远还不够呢！”  
不满足的男人开始啃噬她的肉体，不能剥皮拆骨吞咽入腹中，至少要在她身上留满专属的烙印。修长的颈脖、消瘦的肩膀，没有一处不布满红痕。  
他的双掌揉搓娇小可爱的薄乳，这具瘦弱身体最柔软之处。下体传达来的反应良好，于是他低下头开始品尝熟透的果实。  
吸吮、舔弄、啃咬……  
他尚未来得及将技巧施展个遍，才不过起了个头，怀中少女哆哆嗦嗦地又一次去了。  
已经不行了……  
阿尔托莉雅浑身湿透了，向来清爽洁净的发丝此刻湿哒哒地黏在脸颊侧，仿佛刚从水池里出来。  
已经没有力气了……  
她宛如断线的提线木偶，瘫软在男人身上任凭他折腾。  
她已经分不清脸上的泪水究竟是生理的还是心理的，只祈求这场噩梦快快结束。  
“对不起……”  
这次又是谁的声音？  
“呜呜……都是我的错……都是我的错……”  
不属于她。  
“对不起……王……”  
其他人……看着……桂妮……薇儿……！  
她如遭雷击，飘散的意识猛然聚拢。  
男人“好心”地朝声音源头侧过身子，擦去她脸上的水痕，让她看得清清楚楚——高贵的王后狼狈地趴在地上，精致的妆容被泪水冲刷得扭曲，会捏着细针绣出美丽刺绣的漂亮巧手因敲击无形的墙面肿胀，鲜血蜿蜒出狰狞的痕迹。  
“偷懒可不是个好习惯。瞧瞧我们的客人，不尽兴啊！”  
“不要看——求求你，不要看——”  
她像个孩子一样哭叫，挣扎地捂住脸，锁链连连作响。  
男人才不会理会她的哀求，快到极限的他只顾自己的舒爽。甚至卑微到极点的哭泣，更激发他的施虐欲望。  
“哈，不要客气，尽情地观赏吧杂种。”  
他拨开稀疏的金色阴丛，让少女的私处暴露在空气中。  
湿淋淋的大腿内侧，粉色凸起的肉粒，娇艳的花瓣随着律动被翻进翻出，透明的爱液在摩擦之下发出“噗叽噗叽”的下流声响，冒出洁白的泡沫。  
桂妮薇儿通红了眼，声音随着脑袋渐渐低了下去，藏进自己的臂弯。  
男人不轻易放过她。  
“你可令你的丈夫露出这般痴态？”  
“啊……哈啊……住嘴！住嘴……”  
“你可令你的丈夫体会绝顶的快乐？”  
“没有！我没有！”  
“哈！无能的杂种，认清自己的位置。”  
“呜……嗯嗯……”  
清脆的拍打声加快了速度。  
少女嘶哑的喉咙如夜莺啼血。  
伴随着男人狮子般的低吼，世界陡然安静了下来。  
只有花瓣散落的声音。


End file.
